1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to print head apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art:
In printing labels directly and automatically on articles such as packages, containers and the like, operating speed of the printer and accuracy of relative movement between the printer and the article have been important.
Certain apparatus of this general type, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,571, were comparatively large and unwieldy and comparatively difficult to accurately move and control. Further, these apparatus applied the ink only as groups of line segments, reducing the versatility and flexibility of the apparatus in printing labels such as logos and other symbols and designs. Also, these apparatus recirculated the ink which was not sprayed and were thus unnecessarily complex.
Other prior art apparatus have electrostatically controlled the application of ink drops onto the surface and have thus required complex electronic control circuitry for operational control.